


Obvious

by Leoithne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chiedo venia, Follia Notturna, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoithne/pseuds/Leoithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono dei giorni in cui John non riesce ad andare avanti e ci sono dei giorni in cui John, invece, riesce ad andare avanti. E ci sono giorni in cui John prende delle decisioni. Ovvio. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Poi si diresse in cucina e si lamentò per la confusione che c'era sul tavolo e per gli esperimenti nel frigorifero. Infine si innervosì perché il latte era finito un'altra volta ed era costretto ad uscire di mattina presto per andare da Tesco a comperarlo.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289437) by [Leoithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoithne/pseuds/Leoithne)



> La mia prima Johnlock in italiano, partorita in una notte d'insonnia. Credo di avere dei problemi seri. E se non sono seri, perlomeno, sono assurdi.  
> Ai miei tre/quattro lettori di questa oneshot (sempre che non si riducano ad uno solo, cioè io stessa) dico il mio grazie. E' una follia notturna, siatene consapevoli.

Era passato un mese quando John si svegliò nel mezzo della notte perché gli era sembrato di sentire un rumore familiare. Passi. Erano passi. Su per i diciassette gradini del 221B, con quel tredicesimo che scricchiolava così tanto da rimbombare nella tromba. Erano passi che conosceva, che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille. Passi.

Si alzò di colpo per andare a controllare, il cuore che palpitava talmente tanto che ogni altro rumore appariva ovattato. C'erano soltanto lui e il suo respiro. E quell'idea. Passi.

Ma sulle scale non c'era nessuno e l'appartamento sottostante era miserevolmente vuoto. Ovvio, che stupido. Era solo il frutto della sua immaginazione. Quei passi ormai non esistevano più.

Erano passati due mesi quando John si svegliò di soprassalto perché il suo telefono squillava nell'oscurità. C'era qualcosa di rassicurante in quella sequenza di note che proveniva dal cellulare sul comodino. Un trillo dopo l'altro. Un trillo dopo l'altro. E il cuore batteva più che mai, perché sapeva che quella sequenza casuale di fa bemolle e do diesis era legata ad un solo numero della sua rubrica. E lui sapeva benissimo quale numero fosse. Per girarsi verso il comodino ci mise un secolo, per allungare la mano tremante ci mise un millennio. Quando lo prese in mano non suonava più. Non era mai suonato. Lo schermo freddo non mostrava nessuna chiamata. Perché quel numero non l'avrebbe disturbato più. Era così ovvio.

Erano passati tre mesi quando John si addormentò davanti alla televisione accesa per risvegliarsi alle ventitré e quindici precise. E si arrabbiò perché il rumore che proveniva dalla cucina era insostenibile. Quel ticchettio costante della manopola del microscopio che girava, il movimento delle mani sulle pipette e i vetrini, la penna che scorreva sul foglio. Alle ventitré e quindici, mentre lui cercava di riposare dopo una giornata stancante, NON si poteva fare tutto quel fracasso. E si girò John, il rimbrotto pronto sulla punta della lingua. Ma la cucina era silenziosa nella sua oscurità notturna. E nessuno avrebbe ascoltato quel rimprovero morto sul nascere, perché non c'era nessuno da rimproverare. Meglio: quel qualcuno non c'era più. Ovvio.

Dovettero passare quattro mesi perché John smettesse di preparare il tè per due ogni qualvolta accendesse il fornello.

Dovettero passare cinque mesi perché John finalmente si convincesse che non era più necessario comprare il latte.

Dovettero passare sei mesi perché John spostasse l'attrezzatura da laboratorio dal tavolo della cucina.

Dovettero passare sette mesi perché John si ricordasse che non era necessario salutare ogni volta che entrava nell'appartamento vuoto.

Erano passati otto mesi quando John decise che era ora di andare finalmente avanti.

Non fu una decisione ponderata, come si poteva pensare da un uomo che, nonostante tutto, era sempre rimasto con la testa sulle spalle (a parte _quelle volte_ , ovvio), ma non fu neanche una questione d'istinto. John Watson non improvvisava. Soprattutto non su cose di vitale importanza come quella. Semplicemente fu. Un _fu_ enorme, se mai qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto. Quella mattina si svegliò come tutte le altre mattine, scese nell'appartamento sottostante e salutò. Sì, salutò. Poi si diresse in cucina e si lamentò per la confusione che c'era sul tavolo e per gli esperimenti nel frigorifero. Infine si innervosì perché il latte era finito un'altra volta ed era costretto ad uscire di mattina presto per andare da Tesco a comperarlo.

E faceva pure freddo. Eppure vi andò. E quando tornò con la borsa della spesa con il latte, mise il pentolino con l'acqua sul fuoco e tirò fuori due tazze dalla credenza. Ed aspettò in silenzio che l'acqua bollisse. Quando le bolle apparvero, spense il fornello e mise in infusione le foglie di Oolong. Due minuti dopo, perché sapeva che era il tempo ideale per ottenere l'aroma migliore, estrasse le foglie e versò il tè nelle tazze. Due zollette di zucchero e un goccio di latte in una, niente zucchero e niente latte nell'altra. Poi poggiò quella zuccherata sul tavolo del soggiorno, premurandosi di ricordare ad alta voce che mangiare era necessario per sopravvivere.

Infine uscì dal 221B per andare in clinica. Lo aspettava una giornata lunga e disse chiaramente che la sera sarebbe uscito per una birra. Ad alta voce, cosicché si capisse.

E alle nove di sera era seduto al pub dell'angolo a ingollare l'ennesima pinta. Aveva smesso di contarle alla decima. O forse era l'undicesima? Ma quello era il giorno. E lui doveva andare avanti.

Quando tornò a Baker Street erano le undici e, come aveva meticolosamente calcolato, era completamente devastato dall'alcool che gli scorreva nelle vene.

Entrò nell'appartamento e si diresse verso l'appendiabiti che c'era nell'angolo, quello su cui c'era ancora appeso il secondo cappotto di lana blu, per intenderci.

Per otto mesi aveva rifiutato di toccarlo, di avvicinarsi, di guardarlo. Ne aveva rifiutato l'esistenza. E il cappotto era rimasto lì, dimenticato, con un sottile strato di polvere a ricoprirlo, finché John, otto mesi dopo, non lo riprese tra le sue dita, toccandone il tessuto un po' ruvido, ma sempre così caldo ed accogliente. E pazientemente, con un po' di fatica dovuta all’ubriacatura, se lo infilò sulle spalle, avvolgendovisi dentro come se fosse un riparo, come se fosse un'armatura.

E finì per sedersi sulla sua poltroncina. La tazza di tè fredda sul tavolo vuoto a fargli da malinconica compagnia.

Rise John. Rise perché non sapeva che altro fare in quella assurda situazione, rise perché il tutto era ridicolo, rise perché era l'unica soluzione.

Aveva con sé una borsa. Quasi se la stava dimenticando. Incespicando sui suoi passi incerti riuscì a recuperarla e ad estrarvi quello che cercava. Whiskey. Ovvio.

Ci mise ben poco, con il liquido caldo che scorreva nello stomaco, a cominciare a sognare ad occhi aperti. E rivide la donna in rosa stesa sul pavimento. E rivide gli occhi spaventati di Soo Lin. E rivide la faccia di Moriarty accanto alla sua. E rivide il subdolo sorriso di Irene. E rivide il mastino. E rivide l'uomo col cappotto blu e i capelli neri. Soprattutto rivide lui. Tra le trame delle sue allucinazioni c'era lui. Indissolubilmente. E non poteva essere altrimenti, perché tutto quel giochetto lo aveva organizzato per lui. Per trovare, otto mesi dopo, il coraggio di dargli l'addio che meritava. Perché John sapeva che non era un addio normale. Perché John sapeva che c'erano cose. Perché John sapeva.

L'allucinazione di fronte a lui, sfocata per il whiskey, era un ricordo particolare, uno di quelli che preferiva. Era lo stesso del primo giorno che si erano incontrati, con la camicia bianca e la giacca blu scuro. Si schiarì la gola e deglutì.

"Sherlock...se tu fossi qui diresti che sono uno sciocco sentimentale e che tutto questo è un teatrino ridicolo. Diresti che dovrei usare meglio il mio cervello e che rimango sempre un idiota. Ti dilungheresti sul fatto che non dovrei lasciarmi mai trasportare dalle emozioni e mi rimprovereresti perché mi preoccupo troppo delle persone che mi stanno accanto. Eppure ho l'impressione di non essermi mai preso cura abbastanza della... _hic_...persona a cui tenevo di più."

"John..."

"No, lo so. Non fare quella faccia e non parlare con quella voce spezzata, anche se sei una fottutissima allucinazione. Non provare ad interrompermi anche così, ok?"

John rise di una risata roca e senza speranza.

"Avrei dovuto dirtelo. Tanto tempo fa. E avrei dovuto lasciare perdere tutte quelle cazzate che mi ripetevo incessantemente tentando di far finta di nulla. Perché, chiariamoci una volta per tutte, ho detto un mucchio di cazzate. Non sono interessato? Cazzata. Non sono attratto da te? Cazzata. Non sono geloso? Cazzata. E mi sono mentito e ti ho mentito, perché sono un cretino. Un'idiota, diresti tu."

"John..."

"Sì, John, John, John! Come se fossi davvero in grado di parlare! Davvero! Ha! Cosa stavo dicendo?"

E John mosse le dita nell'aria, come per cercare di recuperare fisicamente il filo del discorso che si perdeva nell'ennesimo goccio di rum.

"Ah, sì. Avrei dovuto dirtelo, Sherlock. Avrei dovuto dirti che dal momento che ti ho incontrato, tutto è cambiato. È cambiato il mio modo di vedere il mondo, il mio modo di vivere e...il mio modo di essere. È cambiato perché tu sei riuscito a mandare in malora le mie certezze e a risolvere i miei dubbi, perché tu sei riuscito a farmi stare in piedi quando quasi strisciavo. Perché tu mi hai fatto ritrovare la strada quando mi ero perso. E avrei dovuto dirtelo e non l'ho fatto. E avrei anche dovuto dirti che non importava cosa pensassero gli altri, perché tu sei sempre stato il migliore. Il più brillante, intelligente, fantastico. E non te l'ho mai ripetuto abbastanza. E avrei dovuto. E avrei dovuto dirti che c'erano giorni in cui non ho fatto altri che pensare a te, in cui mi era quasi impossibile respirare perché sembrava che ogni fibra del mio corpo fosse concentrata su di te. E non l'ho fatto. Perché non l'ho fatto? Eh, Sherlock, perché? Se tu fossi qui ora mi diresti che non l'ho fatto perché non è vero che penso tutto questo. Mi diresti che è solo frutto della mia elaborazione della tua perdita. Una specie di ammenda perché mi incolpo della tua dipartita. Mi diresti...che altro mi diresti?"

"John..."

"Ah, sì. Mi diresti che ho un cervello noioso, che sono una persona ordinaria e che non dovrei lasciarmi trascinare così. Ed io ti risponderei, perché è questo il bello delle allucinazioni, posso risponderti senza che tu mi tappi la bocca, che non puoi impedirmi di avere dei sentimenti, Sherlock. E avrei dovuto dirtelo. Prima che tutto questo accadesse, avrei dovuto dirtelo. Quando ancora potevo, insomma. Quando il tetto del Bart era solo il tetto del Bart, insomma. Quando tu eri tu e non una proiezione della mia mente ubriaca. Avrei dovuto dirtelo. E adesso non posso più farlo. Ho sperato, ho supplicato che fosse solo un brutto sogno, ma otto mesi mi hanno fatto capire che mi sbagliavo. Non è un sogno. Avrei dovuto dirtelo."

John sospirò e il suo lamento riecheggiò nell'appartamento vuoto.

"John..."

"Avrei dovuto dirtelo, Sherlock. Avrei dovuto dirtelo e adesso è troppo tardi. Adesso è fottutissimamente troppo tardi. Sherlock io ti...amo. E avrei dovuto dirtelo. No, non fare quella faccia scioccata. Il vero Sherlock mi avrebbe detto 'è ovvio, John, tutto nel tuo comportamento conduceva a questo'. Sei un'allucinazione poco credibile. Ti amo. È ovvio. Palese. Lapalissiano. Ovvio."

"John..."

"Ed ora è venuto il tempo di dirti addio. È il tempo di andare avanti. Avrei dovuto dirtelo ed ora te l'ho detto. Ora posso proseguire. Addio, Sherlock!"

E John alzò la bottiglia come per brindare.

"Ai nostri giorni migliori. Addio."

E ricominciò a ridere, ma ben presto le risate si trasformarono in singhiozzi e gemiti ed, infine, in un pianto incontrollabile, finché, esausto, non si addormentò sulla poltrona.

E John non notò che la sua allucinazione si avvicinò a lui, abbassandosi per accarezzargli le guance bagnate di lacrime salate, per baciargli dolcemente la fronte e per sussurrargli all'orecchio: "Non era così ovvio per me, John."

Sherlock si rialzò e voltò le spalle a John. Aveva corso un rischio a ritornare lì, ma non avrebbe potuto mai abbandonarlo da solo in quel giorno, non dopo quello che Mycroft gli aveva riferito.

Dandogli le spalle disse semplicemente:

"E avrei dovuto dirtelo anch'io, perché adesso è troppo tardi. Ti amo, John."

E, consapevole che John non avrebbe ricordato quella confessione, s'incamminò verso la macchina che lo stava già aspettando fuori dal 221B. Si girò un'ultima volta verso la porta blu col batacchio dorato.

"Ed è un arrivederci, non un addio."

E sparì nell'autovettura.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco. Se qualcuno l'ha letta, spero vi sia piaciuta.


End file.
